metamo_arkfandomcom-20200216-history
Cavious/Cavious (Canon)
Cavious is a planet found in Meteos, Meteos Online, and Meteos Wars. Planetary Data Cavious is a large aqua planet with a huge cavern located inside of it that is well visible from outer space. The planet itself is of an oval-ish shape, and has some green surface discolorations, which may be from plant life growing on the surface. Cavious appears as part of the Earth Lovers group in Star Trip's Multi path, alongside Anasaze and Forte. Inhabitants The Caviousians themselves are purple aliens with a similar body shape to that of Starriings, if a bit larger, with heads shaped like sledgehammer heads. They are particularly stubborn and can become very determined if they find a task that interests them, or if trying to attain something they want. Many professions on Cavious revolve around either sculpture or mining, with both being common sources for trade. Meteos Data ''Unlocking'' Cavious made its first appearance in Meteos. It was an unlockable planet, and could be fused for 1 Air Meteo, 400 Fire, 1 H20, 2,000 Soil, 500 Iron, 400 Zap, 400 Herb, 1 Zoo, 1 Glow, 1 Dark and 2 Time. Its Sound Set, Ambient Pipes, could be fused for 1,000 Soil Meteos, or could be unlocked as a gift by playing for an hour. ''Meteos Encounters'' In the first Meteos, Cavious had troubling rates, consisting of every Meteo type known at the time, similiar to Hevendor. Its main Meteos frequency was Soil, followed by lower (but equal) amounts of Fire, Herb, Iron and Zap Meteos, trace amounts of H20 and Zoo, and even rarer amounts of Air, Glow and Dark. Despite its 11 column size, Cavious is capable of pulling screen clears in as little as five igntions. This is due to its high launch power and low gravity. As time goes on in a match, however, Burnt Meteos will quickly revert upon touching the ground, making the fight for survival a difficult one. Nonetheless Cavious is a good planet overall for players of all skill levels, due to its easy-to-use mechanics, launching scheme, and all-round abilities. Meteos Online Data Unlocking Cavious made its second appearance in Meteos Online, as an unlockable planet. To unlock it, the player must have already fused Anasaze. After accomplishing this, the player would then need to fuse 50,000 Soil, 12,500 Iron, 4,000 Fire, 4,000 Zap, 4,000 Herb, 100 Air, 100 H20, 100 Zoo, 100 Glow and 100 Dark. Meteos Encounters Cavious had a very high Soil Meteos rate, followed by halved, equal amounts of Fire, Iron, Zap and Herb, even lower amounts of Air, Zoo and Ice, and trace amounts of H20, Glow and Dark. The Rare Meteo that could drop here was Time. Meteos Wars Data Cavious made another appearance in Meteos Wars, as an unlockable planet. Like any other unlockable planet, it could be attained by defeating it when it was the Unknown planet. Cavious had its Meteos frequencies heavily altered. Dark was made the predominant frequency, followed by lower amounts of H20 and Soil (equal to each other), and further lower amounts of Air and Zap (equal to each other as well). Cavious received a slight buff from the original Meteos, with better balanced types. Gallery Block Designs CombinedD-C.png|Cavious' Meteos design in the original game, shared with Dawndus. CombinedOnlineC.png|Cavious' Meteos design from Meteos Online. Backgrounds Meteos - Cavious.jpg|Somewhere inside Cavious, from Meteos. Meteos Online - Cavious.jpg|A river in Cavious, from Meteos Online Trivia *In some instances, mostly in artwork, the natives are shown as grey, not purple. *Cavious is one of the several planets that retains the design of their Meteos from the original game to Meteos Online. *Cavious shares a similar name with another cave-themed planet (spelled Cavius) in Kirby: Super Star and its remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra. *Cavious' tileset from Meteos Online represents the tiles for planets with Sentinel in Meteos Wars. Category:Canon Planet Pages